Solo me enamoré de ti
by MeimiCaro
Summary: "Sí, Edward, es exactamente lo que estás pensando. Yo... - comencé a decir, tratando de sonar segura de mí misma, aunque las manos me temblaban y tuve que apretar fuertemente el borde de la tela de la rebeca que cubría mi espalda para controlarlas.- Me he enamorado de Alice, tu hermana".
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? - Pregunté sin entender a la secretaria que se encontraba frente a mí.

Era una mujer de cabello pelirrojo teñido, enormes ojos marrones con tendencia a entrecerrarse, piel pecosa y figura regordeta. Me miró por si estuviera evaluando mi nivel de estupidez. Desde luego, Miriam nunca había sido una mujer con mucha paciencia.

\- Pues que te vas, cielo. Recoge tus cosas.

\- Pero... ¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo. Si me expulsan, ¿no debería haberme llamado la directora antes o algo? - Cuestioné ansiosa.

Lo que me faltaba en ese momento era tener problemas y que me expulsaran del internado.

Después del divorcio de mis padres, había vivido prácticamente toda mi vida con mi madre. Al principio, trataban de llevarme todos los veranos a Forks, el pueblo en el que residía mi padre y en el que trabajaba como jefe de policía, pero, con el tiempo, al ver mi renuencia al viaje y mi desagrado por el húmedo lugar, Charlie acabó visitándonos en Phoenix. Cuando Reneé, mi madre, volvió a casarse, las cosas se complicaron. No era que su nuevo marido me tratara mal ni nada por el estilo, es más, Phil era un amor de persona. El problema residía en que él era un jugador de béisbol profesional, lo que lo obligaba a viajar con frecuencia. Yo era perfectamente consciente de cómo destruía la distancia a mi madre, así que tomé la decisión de mudarme para que ella pudiera irse con él. Al principio, su respuesta fue un rotundo no, pero, después de mi insistencia, conseguí convencerla.

El primer plan fue mudarme con Charlie. Esa idea que horrorizó a mi madre ya que sabía cómo odiaba ese pueblo, por mucho que intentara ocultarlo. Pero había habido un problema de inundaciones después de una fuerte tormenta que había destruido la mitad del pueblo, la casa de mi padre incluida. Así que me decidí por la segunda opción, trasladarme a un internado. Logré que aceptara la idea hablándole de la variedad de actividades que desarrollaban y el buen nivel académico que tenían. Mi padre fue mucho más fácil. Bastó decirle que tanto el personal docente como el alumnado estaba totalmente conformado por mujeres.

Miriam me miró, enarcando una ceja.

\- Nadie te expulsa, simplemente te vas ¿Tus padres no han hablado contigo? Ellos ya han realizado todo el papeleo necesario para tu traslado.

\- Mis padres no me han comunicado nada.- Dije, exasperada.- Así que, ¿me puedes explicar que está pasando? ¿Cómo es eso de que me traslado?

\- No estoy al tanto de tu situación familiar, querida. Tus padres solo nos comunicaron que te mudabas a Forks. Te llamé para recordarte que simplemente debes llevarte lo que es tuyo, nada de lo proporcionado por el internado, y que no olvides dejar tu llave en secretaría.

\- De acuerdo, muchas gracias por la información.- Me despedí, saliendo de la habitación, bastante confundida.

Troté, casi corrí, hacia mi habitación, cerré la puerta tras de mí y llamé rápidamente a mi madre con mi teléfono móvil. No esperé siquiera a que dijera "Hola".

\- ¡Mamá! ¿Cómo es eso de que me mudo?

\- ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Ya has recibido la noticia?

\- ¡Oh, sí! Vaya si la he recibido, pero no gracias a ti.- Contesté molesta.

\- Vamos, cariño.- Comenzó a decir en tono conciliador.- Sólo quería darte una sorpresa, no es para tanto...

\- Tener que enterarme de que voy a vivir a Forks gracias a la borde de la secretaria no me parece una sorpresa muy agradable ¿Y bien? ¿Ahora me vas a explicar que está pasando?

\- Bueno, bueno, mi niña, lo siento. Lo que sucede es que tu padre me llamó y me dijo que su casa ya está arreglada. Lleva una semana viviendo allí ya. Y tu padre y yo coincidimos en que, ya que esa fue tu primera opción y ya es viable, lo mejor es que te mudes con él. A ninguno de los dos nos hacía mucha gracia la idea de que estuvieras viviendo tú sola en ese internado, pero aceptamos tu decisión porque no querías aceptar ninguna otra posibilidad.

\- Está bien, esta bien.- Murmuré, masajeándome las sienes del cansancio. Estaba totalmente segura de que la idea de darme una sorpresa había sido obra de Renée. - ¿Ya está todo el papeleo hecho?

\- Sí, de eso ya se encargó tu padre. Estás matriculada en el instituto de allí y todo.

\- ¿Y cuándo salgo?

\- Le he enviado los pasajes a la secretaria, cuando le entregues las llaves te los entregará.

\- De acuerdo mamá, te dejo. Tengo trabajo que hacer. - Dije a media voz, observando todas las cosas que ocupaban mi habitación con pesar. Solo pensar en recogerlas a toda prisa me daba dolor de cabeza.

\- De acuerdo, cielo. Llámame cuando estés en el aeropuerto.

Con eso nos despedimos. Solo a mi madre se le ocurrían hacer esas cosas por su cuenta, sin advertirme de nada. Miré con resignación mi cuarto y me dispuse a organizarlo todo.

* * *

Observé la nueva casa mientras Charlie sacaba mi maleta del maletero del coche patrulla. Aparte de un trémulo abrazo y un par de palabras, no habíamos hablado mucho más durante el trayecto. Me enseñó el que sería, a partir de ese momento, mi "hogar, dulce hogar", dejando como último lugar de la visita mi habitación.

\- Bueno Bella, yo tengo que irme a trabajar, ¿estarás bien tú sola? - Me preguntó, un tanto nervioso, mientras se sobaba intranquilamente el cuello.

\- Sí, claro. Tranquilo, estaré bien ¿Debo hacer la cena?

\- ¿No estás cansada para eso? Podemos pedir una pizza.

\- No es necesario papá. Vete tranquilo, yo me encargó.

Asintió escuetamente y se despidió. Cerró la puerta al salir de la habitación y me dejó sola, dejándome mi espacio para reorganizarme. No tardé en escuchar el coche arrancar e irse.

Mi nuevo cuarto estaba pintado de un bello azul real. Los muebles eran todos de madera blanca. El escritorio estaba situado junto a la ventana. Era sencillo y discreto y tenía un ordenador de sobremesa en él. El único mueble que podía reconocer como uno de los que ocupaba antiguamente la habitación era la mecedora que estaba en una esquina de la habitación, aunque la habían reparado y pintado. Toqué, sorprendida, el suave y vaporoso dosel blanco que estaba sobre mi cama, la cual estaba cubierta por una colcha azul marino. Era una decoración, definitivamente, sorprendente. O mi madre había decidido sorprenderme con esto también, o mi padre había contratado a alguien para que diseñara mi habitación, porque esto definitivamente no era su estilo.

Con un suspiro, y pensando en que debía aclarar esa duda con él luego, me dispuse a conocer el "nuevo" barrio. Salí de la casa y comencé a pasear con tranquilidad. No tardé mucho en darme cuenta que, pese a la inundación, nada había cambiado demasiado. Solo se sabía que casas eran nuevas porque la pintura lucía reciente y el ambiente olía a madera. Encontré un pequeño parque, en el cuál recordé que solía jugar de pequeña. Tenía una coqueta fuente en el centro y un banco de madera en cada esquina del recinto. Me senté en uno de ellos, inspirando profundamente el aire húmedo y limpio. Si algo había que admitir de Forks es que era un lugar en el que podías respirar libremente, y sentir como tus pulmones se llenaban de aire puro. Observé el paisaje que estaba frente a mí y pude ver como, tras la fuente, se apreciaba en el horizonte un extenso bosque que parecía sacado un cuadro.

Quizás vivir en Forks no iba a ser tan malo.

Aún estaba con ese pensamiento cuando unas manos me apretaron juguetonamente los h0mbros. Brinqué y sentí como el corazón estaba a punto de salir por mi boca. Volteé, en busca del causante y me encontré a una pequeña joven, de piel pálida, expresivos ojos azules y alborotado cabello negro que reía de manera musical.

\- ¡Hola Bella! - Me saludó riendo.

Y mi corazón redobló su ritmo, pero no por la sorpresa.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo. Espero que me acompañéis en este nuevo fic y que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo haré yo. Si alguien se atreve a dejar un review, bienvenido sea jajajajaja.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aún me costaba creer lo que estaban viendo mis ojos. Frente a mí había una chica bajita y delgada; de piel nacarada; enormes y expresivos ojos topacio; y cabello negro muy corto, peinado de forma alocada, de forma que las puntas estaban dirigidas en todas direcciones. Sonreía de oreja a oreja, y eso hacía que le brillaran los ojos de forma pícara. Ella era completamente una belleza, una belleza élfica para ser más exactos.

\- ¿Alice? - Pregunté desconcertada, sin creer lo que veía.

\- La misma que viste y calza.- Respondió con humor.

Me levanté al mismo tiempo que ella rodeaba el banco y me daba un fuerte abrazo. Siempre me había sorprendido la fuerza que tenía, siendo alguien tan pequeño. El contacto me provocó un agradable estremecimiento, que me recorrió toda la espina dorsal.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Le pregunté cuando nos separamos.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Esa es la forma en la que saludas a tu querida y adorada amiga Alice después de tanto tiempo?- Cuestionó, haciendo un mohín molesto.

\- No, no, claro que me alegro de verte. Eso solo que estoy sorprendida ¿No habías vuelto a tu casa en Alaska? ¿Qué haces en Forks?

\- Cuando salí del internado hace un año, volví a Alaska, pero mis padres tuvieron uno de sus repentinos arranques y decidieron mudarse. Hace poco que nos establecimos aquí, por eso no te había contado nada.

\- ¿Y por qué no luces sorprendida de verme aquí?

\- ¡Oh! La noticia de que la hija del jefe policia Swan volvía a casa ha sido el chisme de todo el pueblo durante semanas. He tenido tiempo de prepararme.

Emití un quejido mientras me tapaba la cara con las manos. Había estado tan ocupada con la mudanza que no había recordado ese problema. Los primeros días de clase iban a ser un auténtico suplicio.

\- Espera un momento, ¿a qué te refieres con que has tenido tiempo de prepararte? - Cuestioné cruzándome de brazos. - ¿Es posible que la remodelación de mi cuarto sea obra tuya?

\- Mía y de mi madre. Ya sabes, la decoradora profesional es ella ¿Qué te ha parecido?- Dijo ilusionada.

\- Ha quedado muy bonito Alice, me sentí muy a gusto al llegar.

\- Bueno...- Comenzó a decir el pequeño duendecillo, mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos de forma nerviosa.

\- ¿Bueno qué Alice?

\- No es la única sorpresa.

\- ¿Y qué más me tienes preparado? - Pregunté, con un poco de miedo. Sus planes siempre eran un poco locos.

\- Una pequeña fiesta.

\- ¡Oh, no! Al, ni de broma. Sabes muy bien que no me gustan.

\- Venga, Bells, es una fiestecilla de bienvenida, nada del otro mundo.

\- Hay tres problemas: En primer lugar, no me gustan las fiestas; en segundo lugar, detesto ser el centro de atención; y en último lugar, tu definición de "pequeño" es bastante diferente a la mía.

\- Te prometo que es una pequeñez. Solo seremos mis hermanos y un par de amigos que hemos echo aquí. El círculo más cercano. No queremos que el primer día te sientas incómoda con toda esa gente chismosa a tu alrededor.

Me puso su mejor cara de perrito mojado y, de verdad que luché, intenté no dejarme convencer, pero finalmente me rendí. Nadie podía contra un plan de Alice, y mucho menos yo.

\- ¿Cuándo es la dichosa fiesta? - Pregunté agotada.

\- ¡Ya verás que te encantará Bells! Es esta noche, pero yo iré a buscarte a tu casa, ya que tú no sabes donde vivo.- Dijo todo eso rápidamente, tanto, que tuve que agudizar el oído para entenderlo todo.- ¡Ya verás que bien nos lo pasamos! Todos te encantarán. Y puedes venir con tu ropa normal, aunque...- Paró, mirando analíticamente mi vestuario.- Dentro de poco tendré que llevarte de compras.

Suspiré agotada ante su ataque de hiperactividad ¿En qué me había metido?

* * *

No pude evitar observar con asombro la casa que había frente a mí. Perdida entre los bosques, rodeada por un coqueto río, y accesible solo por un intrincado camino de tierra, estaba la mansión de los Cullen. Una enorme mansión conformada por madera y cristal. Creo que estuve un minuto sin respirar debido a la impresión.

\- ¿Entramos? - Me preguntó la pelinegra, tomando mi mano para acercarnos a la puerta.

Intenté hacer caso omiso de las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían mi mano, achacándolas a los nervios. Alice abrió la puerta y, antes de que fuera consciente de que había traspasado el umbral, ya tenía unos enormes brazos rodeándome y levantándome del suelo.

\- ¡Hola Bella! Por fin puedo conocerte.- Exclamó una potente voz, que no tardó en acompañarse por una estruendosa risa. No sabía quién era, porque todo a mi alrededor parecía empezar a difuminarse.

\- ¡Emmett, bájala ahora mismo! ¡La estás asfixiando! - Exclamó una mujer de voz melodiosa.

Cuando por fin me soltó, tuve que tomarme un minuto para volver totalmente en mí. El grandullón que me había levantado en vilo, y que me observaba con una entrañable sonrisa de oreja a oreja, medía prácticamente dos metros y era tres veces mi persona de ancho. Tenía un cuerpo de culturista impresionante y un tanto intimidante, pero al ver su brillante cabello castaño rizado, sus soñadores ojos canelos y la sonrisa infantil era imposible tenerle miedo.

\- Perdónale, es un tanto impulsivo. Soy Rosalie Hale, su novia. Puedes llamarme simplemente Rose. Encantada de conocerte al fin Bella.- Le estreché la mano que me tendió con suavidad.

Era una auténtica belleza griega. Tenía el tipo de cuerpo escultural que solo se ve en las portadas de las revistas, aunque esas chicas solían estar retocadas con _Photoshop_ mientras que la mujer que estaba frente a mí era totalmente real y natural. Su cabello dorado caía en suaves ondas hasta su cintura. Y tenía unos ojos aguamarina rodeados de unas extensas pestañas.

\- Yo soy Jasper Hale. Un placer Bella.- Me saludó el joven con un movimiento de cabeza.

Era evidente que él y Rosalie eran hermanos. Ambos poseían el mismo cabello ondulado dorado y los mismos ojos misteriosos y brillantes. Jasper era un joven alto. Podía medir perfectamente entre el metro ochenta y cinco y el metro noventa. Pese a la camisa blanca que llevaba, se podía apreciar que tenía un cuerpo fibroso y delgado.

\- Yo soy Edward, el hermano de Alice y de Emmett.

Me sorprendió el sonido de su voz. Era calma como la brisa de verano y cálida como el sol de primavera. Tuve que girarme para verle cara a cara, porque estaba fuera de mi ángulo. Si me había sorprendido solo escucharle, verle era aún más sorprendente. Edward era un joven alto y delgado. No estaba tan ejercitado como Jasper o Emmett pero sus músculos eran perfectamente apreciables bajo la camisa a rayas azules que llevaba. Al igual que sus hermanos tenía la piel pálida, propia de la gente del norte. Su cabello era de un tono cobrizo de lo más particular. Nunca había visto un color así en mi vida, ni tampoco un descontrol, puestos al caso. Estaba revuelto, pero no como suele pasarnos al acostarnos con el pelo húmedo y despertar con un alminar en la cabeza, sino el tipo de efecto que se aprecia con envidia en los posters de las peluquerías.

Lo más impactante fueron sus ojos. Eran de un verde esmeralda espectacular, y tenía una expresión cándida y tibia que me derritió. Parecía que se estaba disculpando por toda la locura que estaba viviendo en ese momento.

En definitiva, no había visto en toda mi vida a una persona tan perfecta.

\- Pues...- Comencé a decir, un poco cortada por la vergüenza.- Encantada de conocerlos a todos.

\- Bueno, ya hechas las presentaciones, es momento de empezar la fiesta. Vamos dentro.- Dijo el pequeño duende, tirando de mí para dejar el recibidor y adentrarnos en el salón.

Si la casa por fuera era impactante, por dentro dejaba sin habla. Todo era de tonos claros, prioritariamente beige y blanco, y de madera. Las paredes que no eran de madera, estaban completamente realizadas de cristal. El salón contaba con dos enormes sofás y una mesita de café en medio; una estantería repleta de fotos y álbumes, con un televisor de plasma en medio; y un precioso piano de cola negro justo en la esquina, junto a la pared de cristal.

En la mesita habían refrescos y diversos platos llenos de aperitivos. En el suelo pude ver varios juegos de mesa familiares, los cuales Emmett y Alice no tardaron en sacar para empezar a jugar.

Después de un recibimiento así, tal vez el primer día del instituto no iba a ser tan malo. Repito, tal vez.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué os a parecido esta actualización? Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Karen de Pattinson**, ¡bienvenida de nuevo a mis fics y a mis locuras! Me alegro de que te esté comenzando a gustar. Prometo actualizar lo antes posible.

**Un beso enorme a todos.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 3!**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

De acuerdo, retiro lo dicho. Ni siquiera la jovial fiesta de Alice con los Cullen y los Hale me podían preparar para esto. Sentía las miradas de todos clavadas en mí mientras salía presurosa del coche patrulla. Era incomodísimo, y eso que aún era temprano y no debía de estar ni medio instituto aú hice un gesto de despedida a Charlie con la mano, el cual traté de acompañar con una sonrisa, aunque creo que no me salió muy bien porque me miró con el ceño fruncido. Aún así, me respondió con un gesto de cabeza y se fue.

Charlie me había obligado a ir al instituto con él porque yo no conocía bien la zona y no iba a dejarme ir caminando sola hasta el instituto por ello. Le rebatí diciendo que Forks era un pueblo tranquilo, nadie intentaría hacerme nada en el kilómetro que tenía que recorrer para llegar al centro. Pero mi padre, con un carraspeo incómodo, admitió que eso no era lo que le preocupaba. Él conocía a las gentes de Forks muy bien. Tenía más miedo de los charcos, las húmedas carreteras y los barrizales. Y de mis torpes pies, por supuesto. Al final, no me quedó otra opción que ceder.

Esperé a verle desaparecer entre la molesta niebla helada de la mañana antes de inspirar hondo y atreverme a volverme. Acomodé la capucha de mi abrigo en mi cabeza y me encaminé veloz hacia la secretaría. Percibí las miradas curiosas ancladas en mí. Algunos disimulaban y miraban de soslayo, mientras que otros comentaban a voz de grito mientras pasaba frente a ellos. Hice caso omiso de sus opiniones, aunque mis mejillas sonrojadas iban por otros derroteros, y seguí caminando, casi trotando.

Al atravesar las pesadas puertas metálicas de la entrada, agradecí internamente el ambiente seco. Seguía siendo húmedo para lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, pero era un agradable cambio a la pegajosa nube húmeda que había fuera, y que se pegaba a mis pulmones con pesadez.

La secretaría estaba a un par de metros de la entrada, por un pasillo secundario, el mismo que llevaba a todas las oficinas de dirección. Abrí la puerta de madera para adentrarme en una habitación sombría, de madera, iluminada por unas bombillas amarillas en el techo que parecían oscurecer la habitación.

Al mover la puerta, una campanita empezó a sonar, así que la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio, con la vista centrada en su ordenador, volteó hacia mí.

Se trataba de una mujer regordeta, de piel muy pálida - como era usual en prácticamente toda la población de Forks - con unas divertidas pecassobre sus mejillas y su nariz. Su cabello era ondulado y rubio, lo llevaba recogido por detrás con una traba negra que había vivido tiempos mejores. Sus ojos eran grandes y marrones, muy expresivos. Nada más verme me sonrió candorosamente.

\- Buenos días. Tú debes ser Isabella Swan.- No era una pregunta.

Contuve a duras penas el bufido que estuvo a punto de salir de mis labios. Esa mujer no me había hecho nada, pero el hecho de ser el centro de atención me ponía de un humor de perros. Para contener mi lengua simplemente asentí y me acerqué a su mesa, sentándome en una de las sillas que había frente a ella.

\- Encantada querida. Yo soy Shelly Cope, la secretaria del Instituto de Forks. Espera un momento y te doy tus cosas.- Se presentó mientras buscaba en las gavetas de su escritorio. De vez en cuando me miraba y me daba una cándida sonrisa.

No tardó en poner frente a mí una carpeta de plástico transparente verde - una elección del color de lo más "_adecuada_" hay que decir...- que contenía un plano del centro; el horario de mis clases; y una serie de pequeñas fichas de cada una de las asignaturas con datos como los materiales necesarios y los nombres de los profesores. Después de explicarme detalladamente el mapa, me tendió una fotocopia llena de recuadros.

\- Debes entregarle a tus profesores de hoy esta hoja. Deben firmártela. Al finalizar el día, tráemela.- Me aclaró a la par que introducía la página dentro de la carpeta y me la tendía.

Le di las gracias y me despedí, saliendo de la habitación. Miré el reloj de pulsera que llevaba. Era simple y discreto, redondo, blanco y negro. Aún quedaban diez minutos para el comienzo de las clases, pero teniendo en cuenta que estaba más perdida que Wally, decidí encaminarme a paso rápido al aula 6, donde tendría mi primera clase. Matemáticas. Solo el pensamiento me provocó un sentimiento de derrumbe. El día iba de mal en peor.

Me sorprendió ver los pasillos tan llenos. Había gente charlando animadamente en grupos, otros sacaban sus libros de sus taquillas, más allá podía ver a gente correteando por los pasillos. Ese ambiente familiar me animó un poco. Un instituto seguía siendo un instituto. Recé porque hicieran caso omiso de mí como sucedía en Phoenix. Quizás había llamado tanto la atención esta mañana porque había llegado en el coche patrulla... Pero, desgraciadamente, no tuve tanta suerte y mis esperanzas se esfumaron muy pronto. Según avanzaba, la gente comenzaba a cuchichear y a observarme con curiosidad. Por Dios, me sentía como una rana a la que estaban a punto de abrir en canal... Me centré en mi mapa como si fuera lo único existente en el mundo.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Exclamó un muchacho castaño, alto, y con la mirada asustada que se encontraba a varios metros de distancia de mí. Llevaba una chaqueta deportiva de brillantes colores naranjas y azules.

El chico tenía la mano estirada en el aire, en un movimiento que no supe entender hasta que escuché un siseo en el aire que me hizo mirar hacia arriba. A una horrible velocidad, un pesado, y muy probablemente doloroso, balón de rugby se dirigía hacia mí. Me iba a dar justo en la cara. No tardaría nada en estrellarse contra mí, y mis pies de pato y mis reflejos retardados no ayudaban nada en la situación. De milagro atiné a cerrar los ojos y a ponerme los brazos frente a mi cabeza como escudo, cruzados, con carpeta y todo. Pero el golpe no llegó. Sentí como me rodeaba algo cálido y me obligaba a girarme. De repente, el sonido del golpe se escuchó, seguido por un suspiro de alivio en masa.

\- Oye, ¿estás bien?- Me preguntó una voz a mi lado, muy cerca de mí. Era acompasada y suave, muy tranquila y serena. Como el mar en las noches de verano. -¡A ver si aprendéis a lanzar de una vez!

Pestañeé un par de veces para comprender la situación. Frente a mí había un joven alto, de cabello corto dorado y ojos azul hielo. Tenía un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y el ceño fruncido. Tenía el balón capturado en su mano izquierda y no tardó en lanzárselo con habilidad al joven castaño que había gritado antes. Su otro brazo me rodeaba la espalda a la altura de los hombros y me mantenía muy cerca de él, tan cerca que pude inhalar fácilmente su perfume. Olía a sal, como el mar, y a menta. Se giró en mi dirección para mirarme directamente. En ese momento me di cuenta de la curiosa combinación que hacían sus ojos azules con las pestañas rubias.

\- ¿Estás bien? - Repitió, con una mirada dudosa.

\- Sí, tranquilo, estoy bien. Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

\- No hay de qué.- Respondió con una sonrisa amable y dando un par de pasos atrás, permitiéndome relajar mis brazos de la incómoda postura en la que habían quedado.

\- Mi nombre es Mike Newton - Se presentó con aires despreocupados.- ¿Es posible que tú seas Isabella Swan?

\- Prefiero Bella.- Le corregí, tratando de no ser maleducada y evitando que mi mal humor aflorara de nuevo.

\- Eso explica porque John ha fallado el tiro. Seguro que se sorprendió al verte y por eso se le desvió. No tenemos un equipo tan malo.- Dijo con humor, logrando sacarme una sonrisa.- ¿Cuál es tu primera clase? Puedo guiarte hasta allí.

\- ¡Oh! No es necesario. La señora Cope ya me dio este plano.- Conteste, alzando en el aire la maldita carpetita verde alienígena.

\- A mí también me dieron ese esperpento el primer día que llegué. Es peor que ponerse un chaleco reflectante.- Dijo, arrugando levemente la nariz en señal de desagrado. - Vamos, dime dónde te toca.

\- Matemáticas, aula 6.- Contesté finalmente.

\- Mira, no voy a guiarte, voy a acompañarte. Yo también tengo esa clase.

Girándose rápidamente sobre sus pies, se encaminó por el pasillo correcto. Le seguí, aún sintiendo las miradas de muchos alumnos clavadas en nosotros. Aunque aún me incomodaba, el mirar el reloj y ver que llegaba tarde hizo que ese pensamiento se relegara a un segundo plano.

Menuda forma de empezar el día.

* * *

Las primeras horas del día fueron tortuosamente lentas, sobretodo cuando me tuve que enfrentar a espantosas parábolas y otras ecuaciones que me daban auténtico repelús.

Las cuatro clases que tuve fueron todas en las aulas 4 y 6, así que no tuve que moverme demasiado. La única clase que Mike y yo compartíamos era Matemáticas, así que se despidió de mí diciendo que esperaba verme durante el almuerzo. Luego tuve Inglés, seguido de Geografía y, por último, Francés. Esas tres fueron mucho, por diferencia, más entretenidas que la primera.

Todas siguieron más o menos el mismo patrón. Después de una escueta presentación de mi persona, los profesores continuaban sus clases como si nada. Mientras tanto, los alumnos miraban disimuladamente en mi dirección. Solo en la última hubo algo diferente. A mi lado se sentó una joven, Jessica Stanley, la cual, lo más educadamente que podía, me hacía preguntas entre susurros sobre mi procedencia, mi vida en Phoenix, entre otras cosas. Me sorprendió un poco su desparpajo, sobre todo porque era evidente que trataba de contener su curiosidad y sus arrebatos con todas sus fuerzas, aunque el tiro le salió por la culata.

Jessica era una chica de mi altura, de rasgos redondeados y suaves. Sus ojos poseían un característico color almendra y sus labios tenían la costumbre de formar un simpático mohín a cada rato. El cabello, recogido en una trenza africana, le llegaba poco más allá de los hombros, y tenía una tonalidad castaña que me recordaba a la madera barnizada.

Cuando la cuarta clase terminó, no tardó en levantarse para recoger sus cosas, pero esperó por mí al lado de mi pupitre.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo a la cafetería Bella?- Preguntó sonriente, moviendo inquietamente los pies.

Me paré un momento a pensar en Alice y compañía, pero no los había visto en todo el día, así que accedí.

Tuvimos que salir fuera, puesto que el comedor se encontraba en el exterior del edificio, como una construcción aparte. Entré por las puertas de cristal, protegidas por consistentes barras de metal, siguiendo a Jessica. Ella fue directa a una mesa en la cual estaban sentados un grupo de unas seis personas, entre los que estaba Mike. Me saludó divertido al verme, probablemente porque aún persistía mi cara de hastío al haberme visto obligada a salir ante el inclemente clima helado otra vez, pero no pude devolverle el saludo. Antes de dar siquiera un paso, alguien se había lanzado sobre mí. Ese alguien era una persona pequeñita y pizpireta que estaba volviendo a las malas costumbres realmente rápido.

\- ¡Bells! ¿Dónde has estado todo el día metida? Te he buscado por todas partes.- Refunfuño el pequeño duende, lanzándome una mirada de cachorrito abandonado.

\- Bueno, según mi horario, he estado todo el día en la 4 y la 6.

\- Ahora mismo veremos ese horario. Ven, rápido, ya hemos comprado tu comida.- Dijo Alice, tirando de mí para llevarme a una mesa donde estaban todos los Cullen y los Hale, los cuales me saludaron animadamente cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

\- Espera un momento Al.- La detuve, plantando bien los pies en el suelo.

Ella me miró con expresión confusa, extrañada de mi parada en seco.

\- Unos chicos me invitaron a almorzar con ellos. Al menos déjame decirles que no puedo.

\- ¿Quiénes...?

Alice no pudo terminar la pregunta, porque repentinamente me alzaron en el aire y me colgaron en la espalda de alguien como un saco de papas. Solo con la altura a la que estaba del suelo, supe de quien se trataba.

\- ¡Emmett Cullen! Bájame ahora mismo.- Dije en un siseo, lo que me hizo sonar un poco serpiente, como Jafar.

\- La prisionera estaba poniendo resistencia, solo la llevo.- Comentó él, antes de reír estruendosamente.

Me quería morir de la vergüenza. Cuando empezó a caminar en dirección a la mesa, pude ver la expresión atónita de Jessica y su grupo. Como solo conocía a Mike y a Jessica, les hice un gesto de disculpa con las manos antes de rendirme. Con sus grandes zancadas, Emmett no tardó en llevarme hasta su mesa y me depositó, con mucho más cuidado del que esperaba, en una silla. A mi lado estaban sentados Edward y Alice.

\- Hola Bella.- Me saludó divertido Edward.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Ríete de una vez, sé que lo estás deseando.

No tardó mucho en romper a reír y el resto no tardó demasiado en seguirle.

\- Sí, sí, aprovechad mientras podáis. La venganza se sirve en un plato bien frío, y eso va por ti Emmett.

Mi amenaza solo consiguió que sus risas aumentaran. Probablemente me veía como un gatito tratando de aparentar ser un tigre.

\- En realidad será mejor que te acostumbres, por mucho que Rose trate de controlarlo, Em es muy partidario de ese tipo de bromas. - Comentó Jasper, que fue el primero en calmarse.

\- Además, así rompes un poco el hielo. El primer día siempre es un poco pesado. Todo el mundo te mira como si fueras... No sé, una gallina en "**_Orange is the new black"_**.- Añadió Emmett, que puso cara de inocente angelito.

\- Bueno, por ahora nadie ha intentado cazarme para luego cocinarme.- Contesté, cruzándome de brazos.

\- Eso no es lo que a llegado a nuestros oídos.- Dijo Rosalie con voz cantarina.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Pregunté confundida al ver el brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

\- Bueno, al parecer hoy está circulando una noticia. Que la nueva, la dulce hija del jefe de policía, fue "_capturada_" por un joven de estos lares.

\- ¿Capturada? - Cuestioné, al notar el énfasis que utilizó en el término.

\- Dicen que se quedaron mirando, abrazados, durante un largo tiempo, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido.- Contestó Alice, con un teatral suspiro soñador, antes de romper a reír.- Así que tu vas a ser la primera de nosotras dos en tener novio, ¿eh, Bells?

Sus palabras me sentaron como una puñalada, pero traté de disimularlo soltando todo el aire en un suspiro profundo. Permití gustosa que la confusión dejara a mi tristeza en segundo plano.

\- ¿Pero de qué...?

No pude terminar la frase porque Rose me pasó su teléfono móvil, enseñándome una fotografía colgada en Twitter. En ella estábamos Mike y yo, mirándonos frente a frente. Al haber descubierto mi cara, mis brazos permanecían cruzados incómodamente sobre mi pecho, rozando suavemente el suyo. Él mantenía su brazo a mi alrededor, muy tímidamente. Habían retocado la foto, dando la apariencia de que estaba tenuemente iluminada, como en una película, y la habían llenado de corazones por todos lados. Además, había un montón de comentarios como "_¡El amor a primera vista existe!"_; _"Me has capturado princesa mía"_; o _"No sabes como me muero por abrazarte"_, haciendo referencia a mis brazos. Y encima de todo, con letras bien brillantes, "**_Romeo y Julieta_**".

\- ¿Qué capturar ni que mierda? - Pregunté, casi sin habla. Tenía el ceño tan fruncido que probablemente me dejaría una marca permanente.

\- Bueno, tú no habrás caído en el disparo de Cupido, pero Romeo me temo que sí, solo hay que ver como te mira. Parece que te estuviéramos torturando.- Comentó Edward, tapándose la boca con el puño, intentando controlar la risa.

Y, efectivamente, Mike me miraba, con el mayor disimulo posible, buscando cualquier indicio de abuso.

\- Genial, lo que faltaba. No me bastaba con un padre sobreprotector, como para tener un caballero de brillante armadura.

Enterré el rostro entre mis manos, derrotada. Ese estaba resultando ser el día más largo de toda mi vida.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué les ha parecido este capítulo? Espero que les haya gustado. Francamente, me ha costado bastante escribirlo, pero todos los años me pasa lo mismo. A finales de agosto - inicios de septiembre, después de haber estado tanto tiempo en la monotonía de las vacaciones, la creatividad se me esfuma.**

**Ninacara,** me alegro de que te guste. Espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho.

**Karen de Pattinson**, bueno, estoy contenta de haber podido despertar tu curiosidad. No sabía muy bien como hacer un summary atrayente, pero, por tu comentario, supongo que lo he conseguido. Espero que esta actualización te haya gustado.

**Lupita-jely-C**, Emmett es un Bob Esponja en piel de oso, todo emoción y con un terrible culo inquieto jajajajajaja.

**Meemii Cullen**, me alegro de que te guste y espero tener noticias tuyas sobre este capítulo.

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis este fic, tanto si comentáis como si no.**

**¡Hasta el capítulo 4!**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Odio los pueblos pequeños. Definitivamente, no los soporto. La gente se va a la montaña para respirar aire puro, sin ataduras, sin presiones... ¡Ja! Para conseguir eso ahora tendría que construirme una cabaña cerca de la cumbre, como Heidi, porque si no...

Forks, a diferencia de Phoenix, era un lugar pequeño y aislado. La ciudad más cercana era Port Angeles y estaba a una hora de camino. Por ello, era un pueblo de cotillas empedernidos. Francamente, dudaba que muchos de los temas que urdían entre susurros fueran realmente de su interés. Eran bobadas sin importancia como que nueva pareja se había dado a conocer o si alguien se había hecho una permanente desastrosa. Les traía sin cuidado. Lo que gustaba era el chisme con olor a nuevo. La novedad, en un lugar tranquilo y perdido en medio de la nada, era un bien escaso.

Por ello, estaba siendo acribillada a murmullos indiscretos y a miradas molestas. Podía sentir el picor en mi cuerpo gracias a todos esos ojos clavados en mí, como alfileres.

No tenía suficiente con ser la hija del jefe de policía Swan, la cual se había marchado con su alocada madre siendo apenas un bebé. No. Ahora tenía encima uno diez mil veces peor. Los rumores de un supuesto amor a primera vista con el popular Newton. Sí, ya... Segurísimo. El chico era guapo, para que negarlo, pero, ¿amor a primera vista? Dejemos eso a Romeo y Julieta, gracias.

Encima, Mike no me ayudaba nada. Era un chico jovial y amistoso, así que era simpático con todo el mundo, incluida yo. Así que, en cuanto me veía se quedaba hablando conmigo unos minutos. En mi opinión, me trataba igual que al resto, pero, al parecer, los demás no pensaban lo mismo.

Lo peor era que incluso los Cullen y los Hale se reían a pierna suelta con el tema. No tenía ni un pequeño remanso de paz.

Había pasado todas las tardes en casa, pese a la insistencia de Alice para que fuera a su casa a "divertirme" con el resto. Me sonó demasiado a "divertirnos", así que me negué. Mientras siguieran tronchándose a mi costa con el caso Newton, me negaba a pisar esa casa. Una tiene principios.

No me hacía ninguna gracia hacerle esos desplantes a Alice, pero me negaba olímpicamente a escuchar los nuevos cotilleos del tema gracias las chicas o, peor aún, a ver los estúpidos montajes fotográficos de Emmett. El último era del beso del Times Square, en el cual Mike era el marinero y yo la enfermera.

Así que, de esa forma transcurrió mi semana y, ¡por fin!, había llegado el sábado. Cuando me desperté ya pasaban de las diez. Me desperecé y me levanté, dirigiéndome a la ventana. Como esperaba, el coche patrulla de Charlie no estaba, así que debía haberse ido ya a pescar.

Cogí mi neceser, una muda limpia y me fui al baño. Después de una larga y relajante ducha, en la que acabé con toda el agua caliente, me peiné, tomándome mi tiempo para secarme el cabello, y me vestí. Era ropa cómoda. Un pantalón gris de yoga y una camiseta negra de manga larga.

Estaba bajando las escaleras en dirección a la cocina cuando escuché el timbre. Al abrir la puerta, me encontré a Edward sonriéndome alegremente.

\- ¿Hola? - Lo saludé confusa.

\- Hola.- Respondió él, ensanchando su sonrisa.

\- ¿Quieres pasar?

Él asintió y me hice a un lado. Después de cerrar la puerta lo guié hasta la cocina.

\- ¿Ha pasado algo? - Le pregunté dubitativamente.

Vale, lo sé, no es la mejor forma de empezar una conversación cuando el chico venía sonriendo con la alegría de un rayo de sol con patas, pero no podía evitarlo. Las veces que había ido a la mansión de los Cullen había sido por Alice. Edward era un chico divertido, curioso y educado, pero solo habíamos cruzado un par de frases desde que nos conocíamos. Por eso, no entendía que hacía en mi casa a esas horas de la mañana. Bueno, y era una persona un poco huraña, sobre todo las primeras horas del día, así que mis respuestas eran un poco... bruscas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Pero Edward se sentó en una de las sillas blancas de la cocina, sonriéndome como si no pasara nada.

\- Alice me envía como bandera blanca.

Lo miré enarcando una ceja. Mi expresión debió divertirle porque su sonrisa se amplió aún más.

\- Quería hacerme vestir completamente de blanco para que vieras la pureza de sus intenciones.

Lo miré un instante, sorprendida. Cuando estuve segura de que decía la verdad, no pude evitar reírme ante la imagen. Me aparecía Edward en el portal de mi casa totalmente vestido de blanco, en plan novia, y podía darme algo. Y conozcía el estilo de Al, así que esa posibilidad era muy creíble.

\- ¿Y por qué te ha enviado de bandera? - Le pregunté cuando logré controlar la risa.

\- Porque soy el único que no se ha metido contigo por el tema de Mike. Salvo el primer día, claro.

\- ¿Suponía que a ti no iba a cerrarte la puerta?

\- Sí, básicamente.

\- ¿Y cuál es el mensaje?

Sacó su móvil y lo puso encima de la mesa, activando la reproducción de un archivo.

_"Belly Bells"_ comenzó a escucharse la voz de Alice. Sonaba llorosa. "_Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho. Nos pasamos con las bromas, pero no nos odies, ¿si? Te prometo que, si nos perdonas, no te haré ir de compras durante un mes. Es más, si quieres, ni siquiera yo iré. Te quiero mucho, Bells"._

¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan linda? No necesitaba más que su voz para imaginarme su expresión de cachorrito mojado. Juntaría sus manos y jugaría con sus dedos índices inquietamente, si estaba muy nerviosa, también los pies; me miraría cabizbaja, pestañeando muchas veces como una muñequita; y haría temblar ligeramente su labio inferior.

\- Me temo que a alguien se le ha pasado el enfado. - Comentó Edward. Tenía el mentón apoyado en la palma de su mano y una sonrisa confiada.

Me sonrojé al percatarme de la tonta sonrisa que adornaba mi cara.

\- He conseguido que Alice prometa no ir de compras. Ambos sabemos lo que significa eso.- Contesté mirando hacia otro lado, avergonzada.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo invitarte a mi casa?

Lo miré un largo rato antes de suspirar, resignada.

* * *

\- Está bien, déjame desayunar al menos.

Nada más cruzar el umbral de la casa se me lanzó en banza Alice. Me embriagó tontamente el aroma a lavanda fresca. Si no fuera porque Edward hizo de refuerzo a mis espaldas, sujetándome por los hombros, caigo de lleno al suelo.

\- Lo siento mucho Bells. - Se disculpó, rodeando mi cuello con sus manos y mirándome justo con la misma expresión con la que la había imaginado.

\- Bueno, en un mes sin compras tienes tiempo suficiente para demostrar cuan culpable te sientes.

Alice me observó, poniéndome carita de gato de Sherk.

\- Ni se te ocurra. Fuiste tú la que lo sugirió.

\- Vale, vale.- Contesto, totalmente rendida.- Vamos dentro anda.

Crucé una mirada divertida con Edward antes de adentrarme en el salón. Dentro estaban todos, Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper. Los hermanos Hale me hicieron un gesto con la mano en señal de saludo. En cambio, Emmett adquirió una expresión pícara. Justo cuando iba a decir algo Alice le advirtió filminándolo con la mirada.

\- Bastante es pasar un mes, por tu causa no van a ser dos.

Su cara cambió rápidamente, como si fuera un globo desinflado. Me pareció escucharle murmurar "aguafiestas" en voz baja. Nos reímos ante su expresión de niño regañado.

Nada más sentarme en el sofá, Alice se puso a mi lado, recostando su cabeza en mi regazo.

\- No me gusta que nos enfademos.- Comenzó a decir en un susurro.- Te he echado de menos.

No pude evitar observarla enternecida y le acaricié el cabello, disfrutando del tacto suave y delicado.

\- Yo también.

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo estáis? ¿Habéis disfrutado este capítulo? Siento la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo libre para escribir.**

**Karen de Pattinson**, muchas gracias por tus ánimos. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Intentaré escribir más asiduamente, sobre todo en navidades que tengo más tiempo libre.

**Elizabeth Everly**, me alegro de que te haya dado curiosidad. Soy un poco mala con los sumarys jajajajajaja Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado.

**Yomii20**, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**Muchas gracias a todos.**

**¡Nos vemos en el capítulo 5!**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aunque los rumores seguían siendo estúpidamente molestos, ya no me aislaba en mi burbuja, sobre todo porque los chicos trataban de no tocar el tema.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que, aburridos de mi monótona e inexistente relación con Mike, los jóvenes del instituto de Forks dejaran el tema correr. Así que, de esa forma, pude regresar al formato de vida anónima que me gustaba. Bueno, todo lo anónimo que se podía ser en un pueblo como ese.

Abruptamente sonó el timbre, sacándome por completo de mis ensoñaciones. Recogí mis cosas y me despedí de Jessica, mi compañera de asiento en español, para dirigirme al laboratorio de biología.

Aunque me considero una persona más de letras que de ciencias, esa asignatura se había convertido en una de mis favoritas. El profesor Banner era claro en sus explicaciones y en sus peticiones. No hacía trabajos para que te replantearas de que puerta del infierno había salido. Según impartía la teoría, realizaba una práctica consecuente. Además, ayudaba bastante el remanso de paz que suponía. No solo porque el señor Banner pasaba olímpicamente de los rumores, sino también porque Edward era mi compañero. No tener que escuchar chismorreos sin sentido durante la clase, después de haber estado una hora entera con Jessica, era un bendición.

Tras mi pleito con los Cullen y los Hale, me había vuelto sorpresivamente cercana a Edward. Quizás el hecho de venir a mi casa como bandera blanca rompió las barreras de la timidez que nos limitaban.

Había descubierto que nuestros gustos musicales y literarios eran increíblemente parecidos, lo que había aportado interesantes debates que creí que solo podría disfrutar pasada la universidad. Y por las charlas del grupo, era lo más probable.

Cuando ingresé en el laboratorio, Edward ya estaba en su asiento. Me hizo un gesto a modo de saludo mientras me acercaba a él. Se lo correspondí mientras dejaba mis carpetas en la mesa y la mochila en el suelo. Me senté en la butaca a su lado y la intenté ajustar para poder estar cómodamente sentada.

Al verme frustada, tratando de desbloquear la rosca del asiento, Edward comenzó a reírse. Su risa, tan cantarina y melodiosa, me irritó, por lo que se ganó una fulminante mirada mía.

\- ¿Se puede saber que haces? - Preguntó divertido.

\- Trato de ajustar mi asiento, ¿no lo ves? No sé quien viene antes al laboratorio y se sienta aquí, pero siempre me deja el asiento demasiado alto y la tuerca muy apretada. A veces me replanteo si se trata de Alice.

Edward soltó una risotada ante mi comentario, pero él, más que nadie, conocía el alcance que tenía ese demonio de Tasmania. Que fuera tan pequeña y adorable no la hacía menos terrorífica.

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Preguntó con una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

\- Sí, claro, para que te sigas burlando de mí.- Contesté, desviando la vista de él, puesto que su expresión burlona me estaba amargando, mientras seguía intentando mover el engranaje del taburete, sin efecto.

De repente, la tuerca se aflojó y dio bruscas vueltas en espiral hasta descender el asiento a su mínimo nivel. Todo sucedió en unos segundos, tomándome por sorpresa. Sentí en todos mis huesos el repentino bajón. Me quedé en la misma postura, totalmente inmóvil, sin siquiera parpadear.

No sé si fue mi subconciente, pero todo a mi alrededor se quedó inmóvil y silencioso. Incluso mi corazón parecía haberse olvidado de latir. Aunque la burbuja no duró mucho. Las divertidas, y extremadamente altas, carcajadas llenaron el salón, para mi vergüenza, especialmente de mi compañero de laboratorio, al que le lancé una mirada de odio.

Edward reía fuertemente, más que lo que le había visto nunca. Tenía una de sus manos en el estómago, mientras la otra le tapaba los ojos. Cada vez que la apartaba y me lanzaba una mirada, sus carcajadas volvían a recobrar el ritmo.

Me levanté, malhumorada y adolorida, dispuesta a hacer caso omiso a todos y reajustar mi butaca. Cuando me hube acuclillado para hacerlo, me di cuenta de que Edward había imitado mis pasos y estaba situado en mi misma postura, frente a mí.

Aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa burlona en el rostro, así que pasé olímpicamente de él.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! No me digas que te has enfadados por algo como eso. Me tomó por sorpresa, no pude evitarlo.

Me estaba poniendo esa adorable y exasperarte expresión que Alice había usado diez mil veces en mi contra, y que estaba descubriendo que, en realidad, era una cualidad marca Cullen. La carita de perrito abandonado.

Ciertamente, cada uno tenía sus propios matices. Alice hacía un gracioso y tembloroso mohín, haciendo un puchero, con el labio inferior más saliente que el superior. Además, intentaba sujetarte con sus pequeñas y tenaces manos de muñeca, para que no pudieras huir. Edward, en cambio, sonreía tímidamente, de forma ladeada, y no entraba en contacto físico, sino que se peinaba su alocado pelo en un gesto nervioso.

Pero el fin era el mismo. Te atrapaban con el poder irresistible de su mirada y ya no había vuelta atrás. Era frustrante. Me sentía como un mosquito atraído por una bombilla.

Aunque no tenía un efecto tan rápido y potente como el que tenía Alice en mí, la patente de Edward de la mirada de perrito abandonado era lo suficientemente efectiva como para derrumbar mis defensas.

Suspiré, rendida.

\- Ajusta esto por mí.- Le dije, mientras recogía las carpetas que, sin darme cuenta, había arrastrado al suelo.

Edward sonrió, pero no se si intuyó cual sería mi respuesta si seguía con la broma, que ajustó mi asiento sin decir nada.

Algunas risas continuaban resonando en la clase, pero al ingresar el Sr. Banner se hizo el silencio.

Gracias a Dios.

* * *

\- ¿Se puede saber que te ha pasado en clase? - Me preguntó Emmett con esa idiota sonrisa arrogante y burlona que compartía con su hermano.

Estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, en la cafetería, y no había tenido la oportunidad de sentarme ni de dejar mi bandeja en la mesa, antes de que Emmett me soltara la dichosa pregunta.

\- Buenas Emmett, yo también estoy encantada de volver a verte.- Le respondí sarcásticamente mientras dejaba mis cosas y me sentaba.

\- Venga Bells, no pretenderás que, con las fotos que protagonizas, me detenga en nimiedades.- Contestó, con además desenfadado.

\- ¿Fotos? - Pregunté atónita y un poco asustada.

Rosalie, con una expresión que solo podía traducirse como una carcajada reprimida, me tendió su teléfono. La aplicación de Twitter ya estaba iniciada y pude ver como, a golpe de dedo, sucedían diferentes imágenes. Había algunas de mi anterior caída, lo cual esperaba, pero la gran mayoría iban por otros andares. Nos habían retratado a Edward y a mí, editándola y llenándola de corazones y tonterías, como había ocurrido antes con Mike. Multitud de comentarios estúpidos seguían las fotografías como "_Un nuevo príncipe para Bella_", "_¿Tenemos competición de galanes, señores?_" o "_Y parecía inocente..._".

Miré perpleja las publicaciones. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado, leyendo lo que aparecía en la pantalla, hasta que sentí el contacto accidental de hombro con hombro.

\- Maldito pueblo de cotillas. - Soltamos a la vez, observándonos anonadados al momento.

Los chicos no nos quitaban el ojo de encima y sospechaba que gran parte de los alumnos que estaban en ese momento en el comedor, tampoco. Reaccioné al percibir el electrizante y conocido contacto de la mano de Alice en mi hombro. Nos observaba a Edward y a mí con sincera curiosidad.

\- Entonces, ¿voy a tener una nueva hermana?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! Ha pasado una temporada desde que publiqué aquí, pero cuando el grifo de la inspiración se cierra... **

**Monikako2010**, me alegro de que te gustara el momento _AliceBella_. A ver que opinas de este capítulo.

**Espero que este capítulo os haya gustado.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Nota de autora

**¡Hola a todos! **

He recibido algunos mensajes pidiéndome que cuelgue los siguientes capítulos, y, como sabéis, yo suelo publicar cada mes. Lo he intentado, de verdad, pero no hay manera. No tengo tiempo. Al menos, para escribir un capítulo decente e interesante, que merezca la pena leer.

Los trabajos y los exámenes están exprimiéndome completamente. Por ello, en lugar de hacer las dos cosas a medias, voy a centrarme en una para luego realizar la otra. Por esta razón, no voy a volver hasta la finalización de los exámenes. Así que no estaré por aquí hasta mediados de junio, más o menos.

**¡Hasta pronto! ¡Y mucha suerte a los que están en la misma tesitura que yo! **


End file.
